The Demigod Diaries
The Heroes of Olympus: The Demigod Diaries wurde am 14. August 2012 in den Vereinigten Staaten veröffentlicht. Ob das Buch auch auf Deutsch veröffentlicht wird, ist nicht bekannt. Es ist ein Zusatzbuch zu der Reihe Die Helden des Olymp. Rick Riordan kündigte das Buch am 9. Januar 2012 an. Sein Sohn Haley hat ebenfalls eine eigene Kurzgeschichte geschrieben, die in dem Buch vorkommt, The Son of Magic: Inhalt Welche Gefahren stehen den weggelaufenen Halbgöttern Luke und Thalia auf ihrem Weg nach Camp Half-Blood bevor? Sind Percy und Annabeth bereit gestohlene Sachen von einem feuerspeienden Riesen zurückzuholen, der nicht gerade freundlich gegenüber Eindringlingen ist? Wie genau sollen Leo, Piper und Jason einen weglaufenden Tisch finden, party-liebenden Mänaden ausweichen (die ein wenig psychotisch zu sein scheinen) und eine riesige Explosion abwehren ... alles in einer Stunde oder weniger? Kapitelliste Alle Kapitel werden unten näher erläutert: :Letter from Camp Half-Blood :The Diary of Luke Castellan :Dangers Hal's House :Greeks and Romans :Percy Jackson and the Staff of Hermes :Interview with George and Martha, Hermes's Snakes :Underground Cavern Escape :Leo Valdez and the Quest for Buford :Bunker 9 :Prophecy :Word Scramble :Olympian Word Search :Answer Key :A Note from Rick Riordan :Son of Magic :About the Author Geschichten ''Letter from Camp Half-Blood'' Ein Brief vom Autor Rick Riordan, indem er erklärt, dass wir uns nun auf unsere schwierige Zukunft vorbereiten müssen, da wir jetzt unsere wahren Eltern kennen. Er musste lange überlegen, bevor er diese Geschichten veröffentlichte, weil er diese Informationen unter strenger Geheimhaltung bekommen hat. Da ihm unsere Sicherheit aber wichtiger ist, veröffentlichte er das Buch, indem wir Hinweise finden werden, die uns das Leben retten können. Die erste Geschichte The Diary of Luke Castellan erzählt, was Luke, Thalia und Annabeth auf ihrem Weg ins Camp erlebt haben. Viele Leser haben ihn nach diesen Erlebnissen gefragt, aber er wollte es nicht schreiben, da weder Annabeth noch Thalia gerne darüber sprechen. Seine einzige Quelle ist ein handgeschriebenes Tagebuch von Luke, das ihm von Chiron überreicht wurde. Riordan fügt anschließend noch eine Karte von Halcyon Greens Haus in Richmond an. Die zweite Geschichte Percy Jackson and the Staff of Hermes beschreibt einen peinlichen Unfall des Gottes der Reisenden, den er hoffte ohne Aufsehen gelöst zu werden, mit der Hilfe von Percy und Annabeth. Diese Geschichte findet zwischen Die letzte Göttin und Der verschwundene Halbgott statt, als Percy und Annabeth gerade ein Paar geworden sind und noch bevor er verschwand. Obwohl Hermes nicht wollte, dass diese Geschichte veröffentlich wird, und ihn mit langsamen Mails, schlechtem Internetservice und schrecklichem Aktienmarkt bestrafte, hat er sie trotzdem niedergeschrieben. Es gibt zudem ein Interview mit Martha und George, den Schlangen von Hermes, sowie Steckbriefe der wichtigsten Götter, die man auf einem Einsatz treffen kann. Leo Valdez and the Quest for Buford nimmt uns mit hinter die Kulissen von Bunker 9, als Leo versucht das ultimative fliegende Schiff, die Argo II, zu bauen. Leo schafft es in große Schwierigkeiten zu geraten. Auch mit der Hilfe von Piper und Jason, ist es nicht sicher, ob er überleben wird. Es wird ein Bild von Bunker 9 beigefügt, was nur eine grobe Zeichnung des Bunkers ist. Am Ende folgt die gefährlichste Geschichte Son of Magic. Das Thema ist so empfindlich, dass er es nicht einmal selbst schreiben konnte. Er würde nie nah genug an den jungen Halbgott Alabaster herankommen, um ihn zu interviewen. Nur sein Sohn Haley hat seine Geheimnisse herausgefunden und ein paar mysteriöse Fragen beantwortet. Wer kontrolliert den Nebel? Warum sind Monster in der Lage Halbgötter zu riechen? Was passierte den Halbgöttern aus Kronos Armee nach der Schlacht? ''The Diary of Luke Castellan'' thumb|200px Als Luke Castellan das Tagebuch schreibt, ist er die Wache für die beiden Mädchen, die derzeit schlafen. Alles beginnt drei Tag zuvor. Er und Thalia folgen der magischen Ziege durch Virginia, von der Thalia glaubt, dass sie ein Zeichen ihres Vaters ist. Sie landen schließlich in Richmond bei einer Statue von Robert E. Lee. Thalia erzählt Luke dass diese Ziege sie auch zu ihm in die Drachenhöhle geführt hat. Jedes Mal, wenn die Ziege auftaucht, passiert etwas gefährliches, da sie eine Warnung von Zeus ist oder ein Führer. Doch Thalia glaubt, die Ziege zeige ihr nur gute Dinge, da sie sie auch zu Luke geführt hat. Amaltheia, die Ziege, deutet auf ein altes Haus auf der anderen Straßenseite und sie gehen hinein. Schon von außen können die beiden sehen, dass das Haus keinem Sterblichen gehört. Der Türklopfer hat die Form von Medusas Gesicht. Drinnen haben die beiden ein komisches Gefühl und ziehen ihre Waffen, während die Tür hinter ihnen ins Schloss fällt und sie einsperrt. Thalia untersucht die Fenster, doch die Vorhänge brennen sich in ihre Hände und versuchen sie zu ersticken. Luke rettet sie mit seinem Golfschläger. Eine Stimme vom oberen Stockwerk ruft sie zu sich. Als sie den Raum ganz links betrete, treffen sie auf Halcyon Green, einen alten Mann, den Sohn des Apollo. Luke entdeckt Gefängnisgitter, hinter denen ein Monster steht. Hal informiert sie, dass das Monster ein Leucrotae ist, doch eigentlich spricht das Monster für ihn. Er wurde mit der Gabe der Zukunftsvisionen geboren, aber Apollo warnte ihn, niemanden davon zu erzählen. Hal erklärt, er habe seine Gabe einst benutzt, um ein junges Mädchen vor einem tödlichen Unfall zu bewahren. Apollo nahm ihm daraufhin seine Stimme, sperrte ihn in sein Kindheitshaus und zwang ihn die Haut von Pythos zu tragen, die früher das Orakel von Delphi bewachte. Zwei weitere Monster kommen hinzu und Hal erklärt, dass sie um 19:03 Uhr von ihnen gefressen werden, und er ihre Habseligkeiten an sich nehmen werden. Es gibt kein Entkommen aus dem Gefängnis, da die Monster durch kein menschliches oder göttliches Metall getötet werden können. Hal schickt die Monster schließlich wieder weg, sodass sie sich einen Plan für ihre Flucht überlegen können. Thalia und Luke überlegen kurz, geben aber schnell wieder auf. Sie sehen sich in dem Raum um. Hal tippt auf seinen Computer, dass sie gerne alles lesen können außer sein Tagebuch, da es privat sei. Thalia ist frustriert und wundert sich, warum Amaltheia sie hierher geführt hat. Hal nahm von Anfang an an, dass sie wegen des Schatzes gekommen seien, wie die anderen Halbgötter, und führt sie zu ihm. Dort wartete ein Safe, den Luke dank dem Erbe seines Vaters Hermes öffnen kann. Dort befindet sich eine Kette. Hal erklärt, dass Apollo ihm sagte, sein Fluch würde enden, wenn der Eigentümer den Schatz wiederbekommt. Luke sagt Hal, dass er in der Lage sein sollte, ihnen zu sagen, ob sie überleben, doch Hal will seine Kraft nicht noch einmal benutzten, nachdem er das letzte Mal so bestraft wurde. Als die beiden nach weiteren Wegen suchen, die Monster zu töten, aber sie finden keine Lösung. Hal gibt nun klein bei und schaut ein weiteres Mal in die Zukunft von Thalia. Er erzählt ihr, dass sie heute überleben, sich aber später opfert, um ihre Freunde zu retten. Sie wird groß und still stehen, sich verändern und dann wieder verändern, traurig und allein sein, und dann ihre Familie wiederfinden. Hal erzählt Thalia, dass er nichts über die Kette gesehen hat und über Amaltheia nur weiß, dass sie Zeus groß gezogen hat und er ihre Haut benutzte, um sein Schild Aigis zu kreieren. Anschließend sieht Hal noch in Lukes Zukunft. Er sieht Feuer, ein Opfer, eine Wahl und einen Verrat an seinen Freunden. Thalia ist wütend über Lukes Prophezeiung und lässt das an Hal aus, aber Luke denkt noch über das Feuer nach. Nach einer Internetsuche hat er eine Idee, Griechisches Feuer. Alle drei durchsuchen die Bücherregale nach irgendwelchen Informationen und finden schließlich ein Rezept, um das Feuer herzustellen. Als letzte Zutat brauchen sie einen kleinen Blitz, der die Zusammenmischung zum Leuchten bringt. Da Thalia Angst hat, sie konnte alles in die Luft sprengen, gehen Luke und Hal aus dem Zimmer. Hal sagt Luke, er soll das Buch nehmen und es lesen. Das könnte ihm bei seiner Entscheidung in der Zukunft helfen. Außerdem gibt er ihm ein Bronzemesser, welches er von dem Mädchen bekommen hat, das Hal gerettet hat, indem er ihre Zukunft gelesen hat. Hal ist bereit sich zu opfern, um den beiden anderen Halbgöttern zu helfen, und lässt sich trotz Lukes Weigerung nicht davon abbringen. Als das Griechische Feuer endlich fertig ist, ist es 19:02 Uhr. Die Leucrotae betreten den Raum. Hal nimmt das Glas und lockt die Monster ins Badezimmer. Luke und Thalia rennen weg, doch ein Leucrotae entdeckt den Trick und folgt ihnen. Hal setzt das Griechische Feuer frei, als die beiden Halbgötter nach unten rennen, und opfert sich selbst, um sie zu töten. Der eine Leucrotae stirbt aber nicht, da er ihnen gefolgt ist. Luke erinnert sich wieder an die Ziege Amaltheia und findet heraus, dass die Halskette ein Codewort braucht: Aigis. Als Thalia das Wort sagt, verwandelt die Kette sich in den Schild und schlägt das Monster in die Flucht, das schließlich von den Vorhängen gefangen wird. Durch die Explosion des Hauses schaffen die beiden es nach draußen und verschwinden. Sie schlagen den Weg zum James River ein. Auf dem Weg dorthin spürt Luke etwas, das kein Mensch ist. Sie schleichen sich heran und finden ein sieben-jähriges blondes Mädchen, das ganz verängstigt ist. Sie erzählt, dass sie Annabeth heißt und von Zuhause weggelaufen ist, da ihre Familie sie hasst. Die beiden Halbgötter entscheiden sie in ihre Gruppe aufzunehmen und Luke schenkt ihr Hals Messer, damit sie sich verteidigen kann. Zurück in der Gegenwart beendet Luke seine Eintrag in Hals Tagebuch, während er Wache hält. Dangers of Hal's House left|250px Greeks and Romans Man bekommt zwei Tabellen, eine mit den Namen der griechischen Götter und eine mit den Namen der römischen Götter. Nun muss man die griechischen und römischen Namen den Beschreibungen weiter unten zuordnen, um die Antwort auf die Frage zu bekommen. Direkt dahinter ist auch die Lösung angegeben. ''Percy Jackson and the Staff of Hermes'' thumb|200px Während Annabeth Chase und Percy Jackson feiern, dass sie seit einem Monat zusammen sind, fragt Annabeth ihren Freund nach dem speziellen Dinner am Abend. Percy, der sich nicht daran erinnern kann, ihr etwas in der Art versprochen zu haben, ist erleichtert, als er den Wagen von Hermes sieht. Percy geht zu ihm und spricht mit dem Gott, dessen Caduceus gestohlen wurde. Als er Pakete an Janus lieferte, stahl der Riese Cacus den Stab und verschwand im Untergrund Manhattans. Hermes selbst kann nicht danach suchen, da es ihm viel zu peinlich ist, also fragt er Percy danach. Er und Annabeth gehen zum High Line Park, Meatpacking District, Manhattan, da Annabeth Video Shield ihnen diesen als Aufenthaltsort des Riesen zeigt. Percy und Annabeth gehen dorthin, klettern eine Leiter in die Kanalisation hinunter und finden eine unterirdische Höhle. Dort treffen sie Cacus, der versucht ihnen Uhren und Kleidung zu verkaufen, die Annabeth schnell als gefälscht abstempelt. Als Percy nach dem Caduceus fragt, erklärt Cacus, dass er herausfinden wird, wie er funktioniert und zum Gott der reisenden Verkäufer wird, meist indem er George und Martha zwingt auf ihn zu hören. Die beiden Halbgötter starten einen Angriff. Annabeth sticht ihm hinten in sein Knie und Percy in sein Bein. Doch Cacus schleudert sie in eine Ecke, zerstört Annabeth Schild und will sie in Stein verwandeln, doch George und Martha verwandeln sich in ein Handy. Sie entkommen aus der Höhle, als Percy tausend Liter aus New Yorks Abwasser herbeiruft und sie damit an die Oberfläche bringt. Annabeth schmiedet einen Plan und rennt zu einem Kran. Sie weiß, wie man damit umgeht, da sie die auf dem Olymp beobachtet hat. Percy lockt den Riesen unter den Arm des Krans und Annabeth hebt ihn hoch und wirft ihn in die Luft, wobei Percy ihn mit dem Laser Modus des Caduceus tötet. Anschließend bringen Percy und Annabeth den Stab zu Hermes, der ihnen sehr dankbar ist. Als die beiden fragen, welche anderen Feinde die Götter haben, ignoriert Hermes die Frage. Als Gegenleistung für ihre Mühen, transportiert der Gott die beiden nach Paris zu einem speziellen Abendessen zu ihrem einmonatigen Jubiläum. ''Interview with George and Martha, Hermes's Snakes'' Es ist eine Ehre mit euch zu sprechen. Ihr seid ziemlich berühmt. :Sie sagen von sich selbst, dass sie VIS - very important snakes. Ohne sie würde Hermes Stab nichts außer einem langweiligen Stock sein. Doch falls Hermes zuhört, dann finden sie Hermes wunderbar, und er soll nicht aufhören sie zu füttern. Wie ist es für Hermes zu arbeiten? :Die beiden arbeiten nicht für Hermes, sondern mit ihm. Nur weil er sie gefangen und zum Teil seines Caduceus gemacht hat, bedeutet das nicht, dass er sie besitzt. Sie sind seine Begleiter und ohne sie, würde es Hermes langweilig sein. Was ist das beste an eurem Job? :Martha liebt es mit den jungen Halbgöttern zu sprechen. Sie sind so süß, aber es ist traurig zu sehen, wenn die Halbgötter böse werden. George findet, dass die Sache mit Kronos ein Durcheinander war, aber er will nicht über diese traurigen Dinge sprechen. Er möchte über witzige Ereignisse reden, wie Laser und das Reisen um die Welt mit Hermes. Was macht ihr, während Hermes Pakete austrägt, als Patron für Reisende und Diebe arbeitet und ein Bote der Götter ist? :Sie erklären, dass sie viel für Hermes tun. Zum einen sind sie Hermes moralischer Beistand und ihre Anwesenheit ist beruhigend für die jungen Halbgötter. Aber sie machen auch coolere Dinge. Hermes kann den Caduceus als Laser oder Handy nutzen. Telefon, Notizblock, Stift - es scheint als seid ihr sehr vielfältig. :Zunächst versteht George das Wort Ratte. Ratten seien sehr lecker und das ganze Reden über Ratten macht ihn hungrig. Martha versucht zu erklären, dass nicht das Wort Ratte gefallen ist, aber sie hat keine Chance. ''Underground Cavern Escape'' ''Leo Valdez and the Quest for Buford'' thumb|200px Bunker 9 Prophecy Rätsel A Note from Rick Riordan ''Son of Magic'' Charaktere ''The Diary of Luke Castellan'' *Luke Castellan *Thalia Grace *Halcyon Green *Amaltheia *Leucrotae *Annabeth Chase ''The Staff of Hermes'' *Percy Jackson *Annabeth Chase *Hermes *George *Martha *Cacus ''Leo Valdez and the Quest for Buford'' *Leo Valdez *Jason Grace *Piper McLean *Buford *Maenads ''Son of Magic'' *Alabaster C. Torrington *Hecate *Lamia *Dr. Howard Claymore *Burly Black